Titan Ground Military
The main ground units of the Kid Titans of Demoral commonly Referred too as The Second Generation, were the official arm of the Kid Titans of Demoral, and were also known for their wicked cruel ways against many over the age of 13, and even against children, who don't agree with their actions against both adults and teenagers. Despite the organization being once nice kid, the KTD's operative, was eventually turned bad after Numbuh 184 came into power in 1950, which eventually would cause the KTD to become anti adult and anti teen, for the rest of their existence. This one event would eventually lead to their downfall, in 2002, from the younger generation known as the Kids Next Door. ''History 'Previous Generation 1940-1954' Prior to the KTD's brutality, the Kid Titans of Demoral's First Generation, that was run by Numbuh -9. was known to be well mannered, and well respected, with no problems towards adults or teens, prior to Numbuh 184's rise to power in 1950. Despite not being as strong as their successor, the First Generation, was known to still possess good training, and powerful weapons, and were still able to create energy based weapons such as the P.H.A.S.E R.I.F.L.E in the early 40's, which would also become history, as the first energy based weapon in the history of a children's organization, even before the Kids Next Door was even founded, and was also known to have been the first official rifle of the KTD before the development of the B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E. The KTD were also able to bring down multiple bullies who were not only picking on children, but adults and teens as well, which was making them even more respected. Shortly after Bob Mola's retirement from the faction in 1949, he would later be replaced by Jon Carnage on January 1st, of 1950. However Carnage's tactics would later lead the KTD into their first official war in its history, in which the KTD began too soon over power adults from all across the entire East coast, forcing them to do whatever they wanted, while at the same time The KTD's former founder Numbuh -9 died at age 19, from a Heart Attack caused by an adult in 1954. The death of Numbuh -9 would forever scar the Kid Titans of Demoral, and become even harsher on both the adult and teen populations, which eventually would create the evil modern Titans, that would later become the Second Generation. Despite this problem, the First Generation would continue to remain in existence, until 1954, when the group attempted to try and regain control of the organization from the evil Second Generation, but was defeated and replaced by the Second Generation, where mostly every one of their operatives, with the exception of some who had escaped in the aftermath of the civil war, were decommissioned and treated as adults. Despite most of the First Generation, either decommissioned or forced in hiding in 1954, the legacy of the good Titans, lived on all the way through the 60's 70's, 80's all the way up to the Kid War, in the 1990's where multiple operatives would refused the Second Generation's wicked ways towards the innocent, and would attempt to try and defeat the KTD to no avail. The Fall of the KTD, by 2002, would eventually allow the First Generation Titans, to live peacefully, while those who were still children at the time of the 21st century, were accepted into the Kids Next Door, during the Post War years. 'As the Second Generation 1950-2002' 'Titan Dominance' These dangerous Operatives have been in existence, from 1950 up to 2002, as prior to the events from 1940-1949, the KTD plus Operatives were once nice kids, until 1950, when Numbuh 184, stepped up and changed the KTD, into an anti adult organization. These operatives eventually began to treat both adults and teens very cruelly, to the point of a large official uprising occurring that same year, up until 1953. Despite quelling the rebellion, including the crushing of Grownbonia, the old First Generation of Kid Titans of Demoral, became disgusted over the course of the 3 years of anti adult and teen cruelty, and attempted to try and cease back control of the Titans in 1954, but were defeated by the Second Generation, and automatically decommissioned. Following the failed civil war, the first generation Titans after Memory Wiped were then treated like adults and teens, and were thrown in the adult pits, which were back then completed, which also as a result led to the creation of multiple adult pits worldwide in every Titan Territory. At some point following the small Titan Civil War, in 1956, a battalion of over 15,000 KTD Operatives along with vehicles and equipment were sent to the Carolinas from New York in order to provide temporary reserves at the time of the Teen Rebellion that was taking place in Columbia, the capital of South Carolina, that was temporary hosting a stand off at Sesquicentennial State Park, however these 15,000 Operatives would never make it to Columbia, South Carolina as an electromagnetic storm would eventually blow hard against the KTD Operatives while enroute at Organson, New Jersey, which in turn would send them 152 years in the past at the time of the 19th Century, ending up in the Alamode Region. Though this battalion was in the 19th Century, the results of this incident would affect the KTD in the present back in 1956, where it was said that multiple search parties looked all over the state of New Jersey in hopes of finding the lost battalion, to no avail, which as a result started the 1956 Incident, an Incident that would last up to 48 hours, until the storm returned and brought back the Battalion, with the exception of 2 H.O.R.N.E.Ts that were left behind in the 19th Century, due to one crashing from falling debris, and another being shot down by one of the 19th Century KND Operatives. Though their stay in the 19th Century had been recorded to have lasted only 37 hours, the Incident would last for 48, due to many of the Operatives stating their own sides of the story on how they were able to warp travel to 1804 from 1956, through the use of a Storm, and concluded with the sudden writing of Numbuh 77's Article and novel Alamode Spearhead, which was meant to document the KTD's stay in the 19th Century, during the 37 hours prior to being brought back to 1956, by the same storm. However in the 19th Century, during their 37 hour stay, the KTD were known to lay waste to the surrounding countrysides in and around the Alamode Region, leading into a war with the Sixth Generation Kids Next Door, would also mark the first time in history that the Kids Next Door would ever fight the Kid Titans of Demoral prior to the foundation of the Seventh Generation by Numbuh 0, in 1958, where despite having major defeats in the early to mid hours of the conflict, Numbuh Unknown, who was the only Sixth Era Supreme Leader of the 19th Century time period, was able to not only achieve the first official victory against the dominant Childrens Power, but also would make history in shooting down a KTD H.O.R.N.E.T during that same event, which at the turn of this engagement, would bring about new technology for the sixth age of the Kids Next Door, leading them into one final assault against KTD Occupied Alamode Village after 37 years of being tormented by the Operatives of the KTD. It was shown that the Second Generation KTD Operatives were able to hold out in the first 30 minutes, until their outer defenses were eventually overrun when more and more Sixth Age KND Operatives joined the war from worldwide, officially forcing the KTD back into Alamode Village, where the storm would soon return and blow them back into 1956 minutes after ny the 38th Hour, in which resulted in one of their H.O.R.N.E.Ts crashing due to flying debris damaging it, costing the KTD Second Generation 2 of their H.O.R.N.E.Ts tat were now declared lost due to them being 152 years in the past, where they would remain up until 200 years later when the KND Adult Cold War was taking place, and when Sector V would visit the Alamode Ruins. In the closing years of the 1950's following the Incident of 1956, and the failed Titan Rebellion that took place in 1954, most of the First Generation being decommissioned, a single child that was able to make it out of the Civil War, and escape decommissioning applied revenge against the Second Generation and began a stun and knock out rampage in the town of Agratia, right in the KTD's home state of New York, on May 21st, 1958, but disappeared before the KTD could apprehend him, leaving his fate unknown following the incident. In the 1960's, Grandfather lead one final rebellion against the KTD, but was eventually defeated a second and final time in 1969, when his underground hidden base was discovered and assaulted. In the 1970's, the KTD began to become more upgraded with more stronger energetic weaponry, and became even more cruel towards adults and teens, and even went as far as to chasing down and hunting down an innocent family hiding out in North Africa, after they lost their ship to a H.O.R.N.E.T, in the Mediterranean Sea in 1972. In 1978, the KTD even went as far as to attack a High school, accusing Teens of beginning an uprising, when they were just clearly hosting a pep rally, causing more and more outrage amongst the adults and teens, but the KTD didn't hold any remorse for their actions, and even began to pick on other children, by taking away their parents and younger siblings, by 1980. Enraged by this act of aggressiveness, an unidentified girl, only known as Leader Aeris, staged a rebellion against the Titans after losing her brother to them, in 1982, but was defeated that same year, when she and her followers could not escape Albany. After this event, Father attempted to try and create one last uprising in 1986, in hopes of turning the tides, but was once again defeated, which in result gained more territory for the Kid Titans of Demoral, which in turn of the 1986, claimed the entire Caribbean. By the 1990's the KTD, began to become more aggressive towards adults, in which in turn they began to even start crushing adults inside tight boxes for sport, in New Jersey, by a giant machine that was later identified as C.R.U.S.H.E.R, in 1991, but the sudden sabotage of the machine thanks to a valiant teen, prevented the machine from forcing anymore adults from being forced into anymore boxes. Thought the event ended, the adults including Father began to become more terrified of the KTD, to the point that they began to get the Kids Next Door involved, which in turn was the adults and teens last hope in defeating the Titans, after all hope they attempted against them had failed. 'Kid Wars' After staging a planned attack on Central Park Sector, in the fall of 1991, the team of KTD Operatives eventually shoot down a single M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H, resulting into a children's war between the Kid Titans of Demoral and Kids Next Door. During the first 4 years of the war, the KTD had the biggest advantage against the Kids Next Door, when it came to training, ground power, and vehicles, but lacked numbers due to Kids Next Door containing more territory then that of the Titans. Despite this problem, the KTD at one section in 1992, during the first year of the war, managed to Invade Kids Next Door Territory, where they occupied a Kids Next Door city, and destroyed one of their tree houses, but were repelled days after by a kids Next Door counter attack. During the course of the war, the KTD were constantly searching for the main founding state of the Kids Next Door, since 1992, but were unable to succeed. By 1996, the Kid Titans of Demoral began an assault a neutral territory that was run by a third child organization, but was eventually stopped by the Kids Next Door, while in result also resulted in the capture of Numbuh 41. By 1997, the Kid Titans of Demoral had eventually learned of the biggest Kids Next Door sector in North America, and launched a full scale Blitz Invasion of Pennsylvania from both air and land. Despite gaining significant ground against the Kids Next, and destroying most of Rural Fortress, the Kids Next Door counter attack through significant numbers, and were repelled. By the time of 1998, the Kids Next Door began to fade due to lack of supplies, where the KTD began to immediately size malls, and multiple warehouses all over the world, within neutral territory, but the group would eventually fail a year later by 1999, when they were unable to successfully crush a Kids Next Door garrison in West Virginia, and even lost Mir Mall in the process. Despite losing Mir Mall, the KTD were unaffected by this defeat, and production began to grow for more of the operatives, as multiple KTD operatives by 2000, eventually began to assault Kids Next Door territory more rapidly, but were once again repelled at Dean Mall, in Virginia. The War eventually began to occur in Space, when the KND Invaded the KTD planet Jupiter, which would eventually force multiple KTD Operatives from Earth into space, in order to aide in Jupiter's defense, leaving multiple sectors vulnerable on Earth for Kids Next Door attack. By November, the Kids Next Door launched a full scale blitz against the KTD Soda rigs on Earth, while the bulk of their forces were engaged on Jupiter, where they were able to make significant ground during the first 3 days, but were then stopped, due to some sizable forces still being KTD operatives still being planetside at the time. The KND were eventually defeated on Saturn, moments after their defeat on Jupiter, and immediately began an Assault against Moonbase, but were stopped over Mars, by the Kids Next Door's last fleet, that was sent from Moombase. On Earth, the Kid Titans of Demoral, eventually countered attacked and defeated the Kids Next Door in Vermont, just a couple of days after they lost Saturn, and immediately declared a state wide emergency, where they concentrated the bulk of their operatives on M.O.N.I.A, a Kids Next Door giant carrier, that was stationed over Iceland. Numbuh 100 however was almost stunned, by Numbuh 15, during a large speech, but was rescued by Numbuh 41, despite this, the Titans then Invaded M.O.N.I.A and destroyed the carrier, forcing the Kids Next Door, to diver the rest of their operatives and resources towards the war in space, giving the Kid Titans of Demoral temporary dominance of Earth. Back in Space, the KTD eventually broke through the KND defenses over Mars, and eventually assaulted Moon Base, where despite the KND putting up a strong defense around the moon, the KTD overran their operatives and destroyed Moonbase on December 21st 2000. Following the destruction of Moonbase, the KTD declared victory against the KND, and immediately began to celebrate the end of the war on December 22nd, 2002, why tormenting more and more adults and Teens within their territories. By 2001, the KTD began to conduct multiple clean up operations world wide in order to try and destroy multiple remaining rebellions that are attempting to try and rise up against the KTD, and even were able to locate and destroy Numbuh 225's base of operations on Mars, and even destroyed a group of Rogue Titans that were hiding out on Neptune, further destroying the remaining children's cells, by April 2001. 'Fall of the Titans' However the Kids Next Door surprised the KTD, in September of 2001, when a Kids Next Door sector lead by Numbuh 12, and directed by Numbuh 41, who was thought to be dead, following the M.O.N.I.A attack, where the group destroyed a vital bridge in Upstate New York. With the KTD shocked, the KND began a planetary counter attack from every Kids Next Door Sector in the world, and began to target Titan Europe, where for the first time ever in the Titan's existence, it would be KTD operatives fighting for their lives and panicking. Despite holding out for a grand total of about 5 months, the continent was lost in 2002, further destroying the KTD's largest territory in its existence, and further hurting their organization. At one point the KTD, attempted to counter attack, with the use of a super tank, but was defeated at Aegis, further ending any KTD attempt on reclaiming Europe. With Europe lost, multiple Operatives of the KTD began to lose their lusts for power, as fear began to plague them, where afterwards the KTD's tactics and smart intelligence began to fade away, as Titans were also being attacked by kids and Teens as well within their own territories further hurting their organization even more to the point that their hold in the Caribbean was weakened. Using these rebellions to their advantage, the KND was able to launch an attack on the Caribbean, and claim the Islands, further eliminating the KTD's hold of the sea. With the Kids Next Door in the Caribbean, the KTD operatives began to panic to the point that they began to force children into their ranks, where they threatened to stun their parents if they refused, where after this brutal attempt, the Titans began to launch counter offensives in hopes of getting the KND away from both the Carolinas and New York, but both of these offensives were defeated, as KTD Invaded both Kayushi Japan, and Lampting, by the Kids Next Door, further eliminating their last chance of launching an assault. With the Kids Next Door, Adults, Teens, Rogue Children, and citizens of Lampting now against the KTD, the Kids Next Door locked down the Carolinas and New York, with their most elite Operatives and their entire space force, diverting everything from Jupiter and Saturn, back to Earth. By November of 2002, the KND Invaded the Carolinas from the Caribbean, and were able to establish a beachhead in North Carolina, where they began to Assault the KTD from multiple areas, until they were stopped at Rigis, that was located on the border of South Carolina, Though the Titans had attempted to counter attack from New York in order to reclaim the lost ground against the KND, but was stopped and repelled, Allowing the KND to continue their advance. They eventually lost all of South Carolina, and eventually were on the verge of being overrun in North Carolina, where they eventually slipped passed Fort M.I.L.O.N, which was deemed the KTD's most strongest fortress in its existence, and eventually lost Raleigh 5 days later. With the Carolinas lost, and no territory left, the KTD began to force everyone in New York to face off against the Kids Next Door. By December the Kids Next Door entered Upstate New York, and began to Invade New York City, where New York was eventually sandwiched in by December 6th, 2002, where after which many of the Titans were brutally disciplined by the KND, and adults. After Operation E.N.D W.A.R, the KTD fell apart, and most of their operatives were disciplined, where it was declared by Numbuh 274, that the KTD was now finished and was no longer in existence anymore. Soldier Class Below is a list of KTD classes that were present in the Kid Titans of Demoral's Ground Military at the time of their existence from 1940-2002, with both First Generation and Second Generation Titans. 'Trivia' *''Unlike the Titan Aerial Core, or the Jupiter Space Battalion, the Titan Ground military, actually took part in every engagement in the KTD's existence, including the war in space, as both the M.E.G.A and S.u.b.m.a.r.i.n.e Carriers were considered apart of the ground military... Category:Kid Titans Of Demoral Category:Kid Titans of Demoral Era